Frozen All Over
by Frozen Twilight Guardian
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

******Alice is the daughter of the late god of time. One day, she suddenly finds herself inside the world of Frozen (but does not know it) and that she is in the body of a seven year old. After being saved by 7 year old Kristoff, she follows the royal family to their kingdom and somehow ended up getting adopted. Read as she slowly adapts to her new environment and learns the true meaning of friendship, love, and family and how she searches for answers behind her strange dreams and flashbacks.**

**Pairings:KristoffxOC (Other pairings will be made soon)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters, only my OCs.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Frozen All Over

Chapter 1: Alice

How in the world did I end up like this?

Okay, currently, at the moment, I, someone now named Alice d' Autriche, am freezing to death as I stand here, under this pile of snow.

Honestly, I have no idea what happened. One moment I'm with my friends and the next I'm stuck here, having no idea on what to do except think and ponder on how the hell to get out of this stupid snow trap.

It had been two straight hours of thinking and self-contemplating about how stupid I am currently being by not being able to think of an answer but then I soon realized that I could use my beloved abilities that I cherish so much.

But then that didn't work either.

It seems that in this world, I don't have my abilities and is stuck as a damn mundy (mundane/human/mortal). It annoyed me to the core that I no longer had the strength to get out of this thick pile of frozen rain that had transformed into a huge pile of snowflakes; thus creating snow.

But what irritated me more was my current body. At that moment, I was currently trapped inside a 7-year-old child embodiment of me when in fact; I am actually 16 years old and not some kid. Why do you think I have such impressive vocabulary?

Anyways, that shouldn't be my problem right now. The most important thing for me to be worrying about right now is where the hell am I and how the fuck do I get out of this snow pile.

"Geez, if only I had my powers I could get myself out of here from this snow." I gasped mentally. That's not what I wanted to say. Well, actually it was; but it was more innocent that how I planned on saying it. Do you want to know what I wanted to say? I wanted to say this: 'Damn it. If only I had my abilities then I could get myself the fuck out of this stupid shit.' Yes. Sinful, isn't it?

But, anyway, I don't really care about that at the moment. I seriously need to get out of here.

And that's when it happened.

As I struggled to break free, something strange happened. When my right hand slammed against the ground, my surroundings suddenly completely froze up. Despite making my situation a bit worse, I understood a little on what was happening.

It seems, as though, that in this world, I have the ability to control ice and snow alike. Cool, I've never had this kind of power before. But wait, doesn't this sound familiar? The ability to control snow and ice…it seems as if I've seen someone else have this too. Must be my imagination.

Anyways, now all I have to do is worry on how to get out of this big ass of an ice block, which was formerly snow.

Just when I thought there was no hope left and that I was going to die due to hypothermia, a boy came with what seemed to be a reindeer.

He had shaggy blonde hair and seemed to be about my age. He seemed to be familiar, this boy. Have I seen him before? The reindeer too.

"Woah! How did you get stuck in there?" He asked, the expression of surprise clearly written over his face. The reindeer seemed to be surprised too. Strange. "It's a long story." I replied with a sheepish smile. "Can you help me, please?" "S-sure."

The boy then brought out a small pickaxe, which was strange attached to his bag and used it to at least break the ice.

"This is…going to take some while." The boy scratched the back of his head. "It's okay. As long as you can get me out of here I won't have to worry about being frozen to death." "Death?" Oh. It seems that I can talk like myself but just more innocently. Nice work, whoever did this to me cause I have no idea how to control my language. "You know, when people close their eyes and sleep for forever." "Oh…that happened to my parents when I was three."

I widened my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" "It's okay." The boy smiled. "If you say so, uh…"

"My name's Kristoff. And this is Sven." He pointed at the reindeer that seemed to nod. Wait, Kristoff and Sven? Sounds oddly very familiar…meh. "Nice to meet you, Kristoff and Sven. My name is Alice d' Autriche." "That sounds like a fancy name." "It does, doesn't it?" I smiled before muttering softly. "Too bad it's not mine…" "What was that?" "Nothing."

After a while, he was soon finally able to break the ice and I could finally move again. "I'm FREE!" I shouted happily as I jumped up and down. Because of that although, ice crystals began to sprout from the ground while sparks of magic flew around me.

"What the…" Kristoff was shocked and so was Sven. Well of course they were. It's not everyday that you see someone with magic; except in my world since magic is like the number one most common thing.

Hold on a sec, what if they hate me because I have magic? Will they call me a witch like they did to my ancestor when she was the only mage in the entire world? "Uh…please don't freak out or call me a witch." I pleaded softly.

Much to my surprise, he shook his head and smiled brightly. "I would never do that! You have an awesome superpower! It's ice too!" I smiled back; relieved he didn't hate me. "Thank you."

"Anyways, let's get out of here," He spoke. He then hopped on Sven before grabbing my hand and pulling me up to sit behind him. "Go, Sven!"

With that, the small reindeer ran through the forest. It was pretty fun actually. Maybe if I focus, I can make my own ice reindeer so I won't have to bother Sven that much. But I'll do that another day.

"Just a question," I spoke. "But why do you have a pickaxe with you?" He looked at me and smiled. "It's cause when I grow up, I'm going to be a professional ice harvester." He replied. I stared at him for a moment. For some strange reason, I felt happy when I saw him smile. I wonder why? Ah, well. Smiling myself, I spoke once again. "Well, I look forward to seeing you in the future then."

After a while, we soon reached the end of the forest and were greeted by the familiar sight of a nice, clean road. "This path leads to the kingdom, Arendelle." He told me. Arendelle? Yet another familiar name.

Suddenly, though, I was snapped out of my trance when two large horses ran past us. There were two people on each horse and a trail of ice seemed to follow after it.

Realizing that both Kristoff and me were curious, we both sped off and chased after the group.

Soon, we reached a strange valley filled with rocks and decided to hide behind a few. From where we hid we could see the people from earlier standing in the middle of a large circle of rocks.

There were four of them. Two were adults and the other two were probably their children. They seemed to be wearing royal outfits so I guessed they were the royal family. What caught my attention, although, were their children.

The older one of the two was a girl with icy white hair who seemed to be extremely worried for her younger sibling. Now, the younger one was a girl with hazelnut brown hair who had a long white streak of white at the side. She was lying unconscious in her dad's arms.

I don't know what happened but the sight seemed REALLY familiar. Where had I seen it before?

"Please, help," The King pleaded. "It's my daughter." Suddenly, the rocks around them came to life and what seemed to be the elder approached the king.

"Your majesty," He took the silver haired girl's hand and faced the King. "Born with the powers or cursed?" "Uh, born a-and they're getting stronger." The King replied.

The troll then faced the youngest and ushered to bring her closer to him. Touching her forehead, he spoke. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart cannot be so easily changed; but the head can be persuaded. "Do what you must." The King said immediately.

"I recommend we remove all magic. Even memories of magic, to be safe." And so, all of a sudden, pictures of the girl and her sister were projected on the sky. The older one seemed to have powers like me, based on what I saw in the pictures. I noticed that the troll was replacing the girls memories with fake ones, all which were them playing in the snow that was supposed to be created by her sister but now with them just merely playing in winter. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." He finished.

After that, the troll began telling the older girl how her ability will be a gift but a curse if she lets fear take over her. Noticing that since we had the same ability, I took note of that and made sure to follow it. Good thing I don't have that much fears.

When all that was over, the group went to return to their castle. As I watched them, I just knew I had to follow them.

"Kristoff, I'm going to follow them." I told him sternly. "What? You can't! They're the royal family!" He exclaimed. "I know, but," I stared at the trail of ice. "For some reason, I just get the feeling that I have to be with them all the way."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But make sure Sven comes back!" I smiled. "Thank you, Kristoff." I kissed his cheek softly, which caused him to blush. Cute. I then got on Sven and grinned. "See you."

And so, I sped off and followed the trail of ice. "Sorry, Sven. For making you do this for me." I told the reindeer. He just snorted and neighed. "Although I have no idea what you said, thank you. I'll be sure you return to your best friend."

With that, we continued to follow the trail until soon; we were inching closer towards the castle. "They're closing the doors, hurry Sven!" I exclaimed quietly. At that, he sped up faster and we were able to pass the gates on time. Getting off him, I searched for the stables since it seemed like the most logical place to hide, especially since Sven is with me.

"Come on," I ushered the reindeer to follow me after spotting the stables and instantly hid before the guards could see us. The other horses whined and neighed and I knew it would catch attention. "Hide!"

With that, Sven and me hid inside the haystack, seeing as we could fit perfectly. At that moment, one of the guards entered and examined the area. "I swear I remember locking this up…" The guard muttered before locking the door once again.

Realizing he was gone, I exhaled a deep breath of air that I had no idea I was holding in. "Well, it doesn't look like you can get out now," I sighed. Sven grunted. "But don't worry, the moment morning comes I'll make sure you get out of here." I gently caressed his fur. "Until now, let's hit the hay. Literally.

And with that, we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs**

Chapter 2: Playing With Anna and Talking With Elsa (Part 1)

"…_What do we do about the child?" "Her parents are probably worried sick about her." "Should we tell the king and queen?" "I don't know…"_

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the sight by two strangers. One of them was a maid and the other was a butler. "Huh…? Who are you?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm Mary. We work here at the castle."

"Are you mad at me for coming here?" I asked. "Of course not, dear. Everyone has his or her moments like this. You were just curious, that's all." She smiled.

"May I ask, but how did you get here?" "I followed the ice trail." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mary seemed to stiffen a bit but when I blinked my eyes, she was smiling. "Anyways, we need to get you back home. Your parents must be worried about you." I stared at her blankly. "I don't have parents."

I then noticed the two gasp slightly. "No parents?" I heard them whisper. "Go tell the King and Queen, they might want to see her." "But what about the reindeer?" "I suppose you tell them about it too."

Nodding, the butler left and it was only I and Mary left. "What are you going to do to me?" I ask. "Well, we're going to see if the King and Queen will want to see you." "Oh."

Suddenly, at that moment, Sven jumped up and hid behind my back after noticing Mary. "This is Sven. He's shy, I think." I explained. "Think?" "Sven is the best friend of a boy I met before I came here. I promised him that I would let Sven return but then the gates were closed. "Well then, we'll make sure he goes home safely."

After that, the butler soon returned. "The King and Queen wish to see you." He told me. "Are they mad?" I asked. You know, I noticed I haven't been making that much side comments. "No. They only wish to see you." "Oh. What about Sven?" "You may leave him here."

"Come along then," Mary smiled at me and offered her hand. I gladly took it and she lead me to the throne room.

Soon, we had reached said room and I could see the King and Queen in the distance. I noticed that Mary left so it was only the three of us.

"Hello," The Queen smiled and approached me. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. "Alice, your highness." I replied. Although, I am not used to calling people that since in my world, I am the Queen of all magic and they usually call me that. Not that I let them either way since I hate it when they call me that.

"Alice. What a beautiful name, you must have been born in winter." The King commented, approaching us. "Thank you, sir." I smiled. "And, yes. I was born in winter, sir."

"It seems you know your manners for someone without parents." The Queen spoke. "Well, it feels like I've been trained for years." I replied. "And your vocabulary is well-advanced for your age as well." The King said.

"Pardon me for saying this, your highness. But didn't you want to see me for something else?" They were getting off track, I noticed. "You're a smart one," The King said. "But yes, we have come to ask you a few things."

"You said you don't have any parents, like we mentioned earlier, correct?" The Queen asked. "Yes." "And that you followed the ice trail." "Yes. The one created by the princess." I replied. Why are they asking me this? The first and second questions weren't even related to each other at all.

Although, I noticed that the smile on the Queen's face faded after I had mentioned the princess. She looked at the King, concerned, before facing me once more. "Does anyone else know?" "Only my friend, Kristoff. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone if that's what you're going to ask." They both seemed relieved.

"Well, Alice." The Queen smiled once again. "How about you stay here in the castle with us?" "I can?" I asked, surprised. "Of course." At first, I wasn't that much excited since all my life I lived in a castle; but then I remembered a certain saying: 'When in Rome, act like romans'. And so, in my case, the saying should be: When a kid, act like a kid. Grinning, I jumped up and down. "I'm going to live in the castle!" Yes you are!" The Queen smiled. The King seemed slightly bothered but he just smiled at me.

"But," The Queen added. "On one condition." I looked at her, slightly curious as to what this condition was. "You must promise you will never tell my youngest, Anna, about Elsa's powers." Anna? Elsa? Could they be the princess'? Their names are so familiar…damn it brain, just tell me where I am already! "I promise." I replied.

"Good. So from now on, you will be part of our family, Alice." "What is your full name, Alice?" The King suddenly asked. I tilted my head, why does he want to know? Shrugging, I replied. "Alice d' Autriche, sir." The King and Queen seemed surprised. Why?

"Thank you, Alice. Uh…Mary," At that moment, Mary entered the room. "Yes, your majesty?" "Make sure that Alice's room is next Anna's. The girl will be needing company." "Yes, your highness." "And introduce her to Anna."

With new orders, Mary bowed and she took my hand before we both left the room.

Normal Point of View

"That girl…could she really be…?" "No, Marianne. It's impossible."

The King and Queen sat on their thrones, discussing about their recently adopted daughter. "But her name…it's exactly like the first Queen's, Jonathan." Marianne spoke. "Maybe it is just a coincidence. You'll never know." Jonathan said. "Maybe…"

"For now, although. We need to worry about her ability." "Right. The power to control ice…she's just like Elsa." "But far more powerful. If not, she wouldn't have frozen the entire stables in her sleep." "We must remind her to hide her abilities; especially around Anna." "I already told Mary to remind her so for now, let's just hope for the best.

Alice's Point of View

"Hey, Mary?" I faced the woman walking next to me. "Yes?" "The Queen said I'm part of their family…does that mean I'm a princess now?" "Well, yes." I smiled. It's been a while since I've been a princess. Ever since my instant coronation when I was thirteen, people started calling me 'your majesty' or 'your highness' or 'Queen'. Seriously though, I hated it. It was so fancy I kept on reminding people to just call me by my name.

"Wait, does that mean I can meet the other princess'?" I ask, realising the meaning of being the sibling of two princess'. "Yes. But only Princess Anna. Princess Elsa does not like being bothered." "I see…" "Anyways, here is your room."

She opened the door and I was not surprised to see a really large bedroom with a king-sized bed in the middle. But, when a kid, act like a kid. "This is…my room?" I asked with fake amazement. I'm pretty good at acting, actually. "Yes. It's all yours." She smiled. I face her. "Tell the king and queen—my mother and father that I am very grateful later." "Of course.

After looking around the room, I am left without any idea on what to do. "So…what do I do now?" I ask Mary. "Well, your parents told me to introduce you to Anna." "Oh. How old is she anyway?" "She is only two years younger than you. You are actually close to Princess Elsa's age." "So does that mean she's my little sister?" "I believe so." I smile again.

I was the youngest of my family. My younger sibling died after birth so I never got to experience having a real little sister or brother.

With that, we walk to the room only directly next to mine and Mary knocks on it. "Princess Anna, I have someone I want you to meet," Mary spoke. At that, I heard the sound of feet shuffling before the door opened. Once it did, the girl I saw last night appeared and looked at me. It seems she was expecting someone else due to the look of disappointment on her face the moment she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asks a bit coldly. "Um…I'm Alice. Your parents just, uh…" How do I say this to someone I just met? 'Your parents just adopted me so I'll be your new sister! Yay!'…Not. Seeking help, I looked at Mary who seemed to get the message and faced Anna. "Princess, Alice will be your new sister from now on due to certain circumstances."

Surprisingly, Anna's face lit up. "Sister?" She repeated. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." I offered her my hand to shake and she took it quicker than expected. "You're the first person who's never bowed; not that you need to since you are my new sister anyway." She grinned. I'm supposed to bow? "Oh! Sorry for forgetting—ow!" Just as I bow, I accidentally hit the side of the door and I can immediately hear Anna's laughter following after. "I like you, you're really funny!" I scratched the back of my head. Well I at least impressed her.

Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, do you want to see the reindeer I got here with?" I asked with a smile. Her eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly. "Reindeer? As in like Santa's?" "Yup! Problem is he can't fly." "Can I see him?" "Yeah, but after that I have to let him go back to his best friend in the forest." "Oh…" "B-but we'll see him again someday! So for now, let's go!"

With that, I took her hand and we ran towards the stables.

I was glad to see a smile on that once sad face of hers.

/

When we reached the stables, we found Sven just waiting to return to his friend. Well, that was obviously to be expected. "Hey, Sven." I caressed his fur and watched as he placed his tongue out due to enthusiasm. "This is the princess, my new little sister." Sven faced Anna and licked her on the face. I watched as she giggled and petted Sven. "It's nice to meet you too, Sven!"

"I think he likes you," I spoke with a smile. "He does? Awesome!" She grinned happily.

"Well, I guess now's the time to send him back." I placed my arms on my hips. "Aww, but I still want to play with him!" Anna whined. Sven seemed to protest slightly too but I knew the little fell wanted to return to Kristoff. I promised the said boy that I would return him too. "Sorry, Anna. But I promised my friend I would return him." "Aw…fine…" She then petted one last time before saying her good byes.

"Go on, Sven. I'm pretty sure the guards will open the gates for you." I smiled at the reindeer. It's going to be a while before I see him again. He licked me as a sign of affection before running towards the gates.

"So…what do you want to do now?" I raise an eyebrow as I fold my arms and face Anna who seemed to be in deep thought. "Hm…I know!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we play in the garden?" "The garden?" "Yeah! I know a lot of secret hideouts there, let's go!"

And so, this time it was her turn to drag me. Soon, we reached the gardens and wow, there seriously were a lot of hiding places.

"Where are you staying anyway?" She asked me as she swung on the swing. "Right next to your room." I replied as I pushed her hard enough to make the swing continue swinging back and forth. "Really? Yay!" She suddenly jumped out of her seat and tackled me to the ground. "Wh-whoa, what's great about that?" I ask, confused. "It's because I'll have someone to play with until Elsa comes out! When she does, we'll be able to play together." "Oh," I simply said.

You know, all this talk about Elsa makes me really want to talk to her myself. But, I know I probably can't unless she allows me to.

"Princess Anna! Princess Alice! It's supper time!" We hear one of the servants call out to us from the front of the garden. "Ooh, supper time!" Anna's eyes glinted with delight. "Do you really like eating?" "Sort of, but what I really love most is the chocolate we have for dessert." "So you love chocolate too?" "Too? You mean love it also?" "Yeah. I sort of have a really strong sweet tooth." "Cool! You're like me and Elsa!" "I am? Well, that's great then. But we should get going if we want to eat chocolate." "Right, right."

At that, we both rushed to the dining hall where a long table, just like in my castle, was placed in the center. On the table, there were two quite adequate golden plates where our dinner was placed.

Sitting on our places (Anna had to sit on a cushion due to the fact that she was too small), we both began to eat our dinner whilst chatting to each other about certain things and laughing about funny moments that we shared today. It was really fun; actually, it was just like I was at home.

Soon, after a while, we had eaten our chocolate (which was the BEST chocolate I've ever tasted through out the whole wide dimensions) and was soon told that we should go to bed. Anna protested, obviously, but then we both knew that we would see each other as soon as we woke up in the morning.

/

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but I didn't care. It was still dark out so I guessed it was around midnight. I yawned as I sat up from my bed. I guess I still had energy inside me that I couldn't sleep tonight. Jumping off my bed (which I carefully decorated with beautiful snowflakes that Anna wouldn't think as real in case she comes in) I left the room, looking for some fun to do.

At first, I was planning on heading to the kitchen sneaking out a snack (aka box of chocolate) but then I stopped in front of Anna's door. I wanted to wake her up badly to play with her, but then she would most probably be asleep right now so I won't do anything.

And so, I kept walking. The halls at night seemed eerie and creepy as my footsteps caused the floors to create creaking sounds from under me. It made me scared a bit; which was strange since I'm never scared, not until I was 13. Maybe it's because of my current child-like state. That's most probably it.

As I walked, I soon encountered a strange door. It was white and had blue snowflakes. Could this be Elsa's room? My curiosity began to grow and grow until I soon couldn't take it anymore. Gently, I knocked on the door and spoke.

"Hello?

/

Elsa's Point of View

I instantly looked at the door. The voice of a girl reached my ears after a certain sequence of knocks. Who could it be? Was it Anna? No…Anna was a deep sleeper, I know that very well. And, she knocks differently. So who could it be?

Ever so slowly, I approached the door.

"Who are you?" I asked. Could she be an intruder?! I opened my palms, ready to attack if she was. "My name is Alice," The girl replied. Alice? Haven't I heard that name before? "Your parents just took me in and adopted me today." Adopted? They actually adopted?

I stared at the door with disbelief. Was she telling the truth? I didn't know. This girl…there was something strange about her. Maybe I should continue talking to her.

"So that means you are my sister now?" I ask. "Yeah." She replies. "I'm also just like you." Just like me? What does she mean? "How are you just like me?" I ask. This girl was growing more suspicious in my eyes.

"I have the ability to control ice."

My heart dropped after hearing those words. She knows?

"Did you tell Anna?" I asked almost immediately. I need to know, if not, I might hurt her like I did two nights ago. "No," I heard her reply. Relief instantly washed over me and the rime on the doorknob (that I had not realised I had created) disappeared almost instantly. "I promised your parents—our parents that I wouldn't." Sighing in relief, I lean against the door.

Wait; did she say she had the ability to control ice?

/

Alice's Point of View

"You…you can control ice just like me…?" I heard Elsa speak from the other side of the door. "Yeah. I found out the day I followed you guys here, actually." I replied as I leaned my back against the door slid down until I was sitting on the floor. "Does Anna know?" "No. Mary told me not to show her before I went to bed earlier." The coldness of the door disappeared and I could tell she was relieved.

"How is Anna?" She asked. "She's fine," I replied. "She trips down the stairs a lot though." I hear laughter after that. "Sounds just like her." Elsa spoke. "But…" I could hear sadness in her voice as she continued to speak. What happened? "She was knocking on my door all morning," She admitted. "I didn't know what to do so I just told her to go away."

I stayed silent. That explains the sad face of disappointment when I met Anna. These sisters must really love each other a lot that it makes me envious of them.

"Are you still there?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied, which was shortly after followed by a yawn. I could hear her laugh once more. "You should go to sleep, you know. It's late and a kid like you should be in bed by now." "I am not a kid," I growled. Seriously, I hate being called that. "I'm only one year younger than you." "Sure, sure. Just go to sleep." "Fine…"

And so, I stand up. Before I can begin walking, I hear her voice once more. "Alice…will you come back here tomorrow?" She asked. Turning around, I smiled and replied. "Of course." For a moment there is silence, before she speaks one more time. "…Thank you."

Smiling, I walked towards my bedroom door.

Things were going to get interesting from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs**

Chapter 3: Playing With Anna & Talking With Elsa (Part 2)

"Psst. Alice, wake up…"

I groan as I feel a heavy weight on my body. Who would bother me at this hour?

"Alice, wake up…"

Oh wait…

"Alice!"

Groaning, I open my eyes and am immediately greeted by Anna's enthusiastic face. "Good morning, sis!" She greets me with a grin. "Good night to you too…" I reply groggily before returning to my wonderful sleep. "Come on, Alice, let's play!" She exclaimed as she continuously jumped on m bed. "I would play with you if you would stop jumping on my bed—no, on _me_ more likely." I spoke, slightly irritated. "Oh. Sorry."

She then jumped down from my bed and I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked, yawning. "It's 7 am, I think." She replied, before grabbing my hand and literally yanking me out of bed. "Come on, let's play!" She said, dragging me out of my room. "W-wait, Anna, I'm still in my sleeping wear." I tell her. It's hard to run in this thing, you know. "Who cares? I am too!" She said. "But what about breakfast?" "Forget breakfast and play with me!"

Despite wanting to eat the delicious looking breakfast they prepared for us, I just couldn't say no to her. It was fun playing with her, I don't even remember having a childhood like this before.

_Maybe it's because you never had a childhood._

I shook my head. No, now is not the time to remember _that_. I promised myself I wouldn't suck myself back into that time, back to when everything was miserable. I won't and I never will, not again.

Before I realised it, we were already going down the stairs and somehow midway, Anna tripped and ended up falling down the stairs once again. "Are you okay?" I ask, slightly concerned. "I'm fine." She smiled at me. I helped her up and she instantly dragged me again.

The rest of the day was just like yesterday. We played in the garden; we talked to each other, and repeated the first action again. It was fun, REALLY fun. I've never had so much fun in my entire life and I don't think I'll ever experience anything like this in my world; especially since I am no longer a child there and will stay the same for eternity.

You see, in my world, I am not an ordinary human nor am I mortal. I am the goddess of time and eternity, the daughter of the late father time, Chronos. I have the power to bend the will of others and change fate as I please. I also have the ability to enter different dimensions such as the one I am currently in. My name changes each time I travel, the only thing that stays the same is my appearance and first name, Alice.

It was my mother's name, my father told me. My mom was a mortal or more specifically a human. My father fell in love with her when he came to earth and that's when he had me. Now, I know you're thinking that I'm supposed to be a demigod, and you're right. I was a demigod before the death of my father the day of my thirteenth birthday, but then he willed me his power and authority the moment he died.

That's when I became Queen of my kingdom, Cronus. Being Queen was hard, my entire childhood forgotten and ruined. I always had to deal with work and take the insults my older sisters, daughters of women my father once had an affair with, always gave me. They hated me obviously due to the fact that I was given the power of the most powerful God and his throne. The eldest of them was supposed to take it, after all.

This was how I lived my life. I was first a daughter, then a Queen, and now I am a time traveller. I know I will never get the childhood I always wished for back, but at least now I will be able to experience it in a way I want to.

"Alice, are you alright?" Startled, I looked up and saw Anna's concerned face. How long was I spacing out? Forcing a smile, I replied. "Perfectly fine." "Oh. Okay then!" She grinned. She then resumed walking while I followed behind silently.

I know I will never get my childhood as a normal girl who only _wished_ to be part of 'them'.

/

"_Are you ready to enter a world you always dreamed of?"_

_Huh?_

"_Are you ready to become the new Queen of an entire new world?"_

_What is…going on…?_

"_Are you ready to enter the world where dreams and fantasy exist?"_

_I don't get it…what is happening to me…? Wait…this has already happened before...hasn't it...?_

"_Are you ready, Alice?"_

_No…I'm not ready...actually, I can't be...I can't...I'm not ready..._

_My eyes stared at the screen, wide-eyed. 'Was this really happening?' I thought. "Um…" My mouth began to move on its own, even if I tried to force it to shut. "I…" Stop, Alice. Don't let it happen again. "Guess…" Don't! "So…?"_

_And as if the devil appeared, a man in a black cloak appeared and gave me a devilish smirk. "Welcome to hell, Queen Alice."_

_Before I knew it, the screen began to suck me in and I couldn't do anything but let it. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realised I might never return. _

_That I might never return to those ten years of living as a normal child._

/

"NO!"

I shot up from my bed instantly. I was panting all over and my heart was beating faster than usual. I removed my blanket and got out of bed. That dream…I don't really remember where it came from but I know it happened before. But where…?

I shook my head. No, now's not the time to be thinking about that, Alice.

Glancing at my clock, I saw that it was already 12 midnight and so I had to go to Elsa now. I know I could've gone at earlier time and I was actually planning to. But then Anna really wore me out today that I ended up going to sleep.

Leaving my room, I walked towards Elsa's familiar white door; but not before making sure Anna was asleep of course. When I was sure she was (thank God she didn't wake up from my shout), I continued my walk and soon found myself standing in front of Elsa's door.

Knocking the same way like before, I speak.

"Elsa?"

/

Elsa's Point of View

I was startled when I had heard Alice's shout. What was that about? Could she have had a bad dream? Wait, why am I so concerned? I'm really confused right now.

Shaking my head, I patiently wait for Alice to come here. I guess she fell asleep, that's why she shouted and probably why she was late.

I don't know why but for some reason, I'm really interested in her. Is it because she's just like me? Or…is it because she's my new little sister? I'm not sure which is correct, or maybe both are correct. Well, that doesn't matter right now, I can hear her knock again.

"Elsa?"

Standing up, I get closer to the door and reply. "You're late." Really? Is that seriously the first thing you can say Elsa? "Sorry. I had a bad dream." I heard her apologise. "About what?" I asked. I was curious, obviously. What would make her shout so loud? In fact, I'm surprised Anna hasn't woken up yet. "I…" She paused. Was she hesitating? "…I don't remember." She finished. She did hesitate. Was she hiding something from me? "Are you sure? Maybe you can remember a little bit." I told her. I was really curious and suspicious. "No. Nothing at all." I mentally groaned. I'll just save that for another time.

"So…how are your powers holding up?" She asked. The door grew cold and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. "I'm not sure," I replied, leaning against the door. Twice the cold on the door now. "How about you?" "Perfectly fine." "Are you sure? The door tells me otherwise." I smiled. "What? Who says I did that?" "I do because the door became ice cold before I touched it." "It did? Oops." I laughed.

This girl was really interesting.

/

Alice's Point of View

Elsa and I talked to each other the whole night. Even if we couldn't see each other, we could feel each other through the rime on the door (that we had accidentally created). It was fun, just like when I was with Anna. But Elsa was calmer, and it made me relax when I was around her. I guess it's because of the sense maturity I always feel around her.

After a while, I became sleepy and bid well night to her. She did the same and I immediately returned to my room.

Today was fun, and I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs**

Chapter 3: Playing with Anna and Talking With Elsa (Part 3 –Final-)

The day was the same like always. Anna would wake me up, drag me down the stairs (continuously tripping, of course), and we would play together.

Although, there is a certain change in this sequence. We were located in the kitchen, not the garden.

"Uh…what are we doing here again?" I asked as we hid behind the door. "We're going to steal the chocolate of course! Elsa will surely come out if we give her some!" Anna replied happily. _I doubt that. _I instantly thought.

Last night, Elsa told me Anna came to her room again that morning and tried to bring her out by asking if she wanted to build a snowman. She explained how she just ignored her of course.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Well, not really. But it's worth a shot!" She grinned. Sighing, I shook my head. Let's just get this over with.

"Oh wait, here," She then handed me a small object, only to reveal it as a tin can with a long strand of nylon attached to it that was connected to the one Anna was holding. "What is this supposed to be?" I asked. "It's called a walkie-talkie. We can communicate with each other if we use this." She explained. "But what if they trip on it?" "Then we have to stay close to each other of course!" But then what's the use of this if we're just going to stick to each other…?

"Anyways, operation: Steal Chocolate Bait, START." She then dashed in while I sighed and silently followed her inside.

The delicious smell of food instantly entered my nose and it made my mouth literally water, but Anna kept me from it (which is a good thing, actually). "Do you see the chocolate?" She asked me with a serious tone. Seriously, Anna. That is just not your forte. "No." I replied monotonously. How am I supposed to see with all these large people around me?

"Wait, wait." She suddenly looked at a certain direction. "There!" She pointed at the counter at the other of the room. On top of it, a large box of chocolate laid on top of a kitchen counter "How are we supposed to get there?" I asked, folding my arms. "Um…well…I didn't really think we'd make it this far." She smiled sheepishly. Sighing, I face-palmed. "Whatever. Just follow me."

She nodded and we both began to sneak around the kitchen. When we had a chance, we would hide behind a few counters or inside a box of crates filled with fruits and the like. It was like I was playing a game I remember being forced to play called "Assassin's Creed" by my best friends. The lot…they were so pushy back then that I had no choice.

Soon, we found ourselves only a meter away from the kitchen. "We're almost there! Anna, you have to go get it." I told her. "What? Why me?" She asked, taken aback by my sudden order. "Because you're smaller than me and it will make it harder for them to see you." I pointed out. "What? Fine…" "Good. Just be careful if you want to make this mission a success." "What's success?" "You'll learn when you're older." "Everyone always says that…" "Just go." "Yes ma'am."

At that, she then sneaked away while I kept watch. I had completely forgotten about the walkie-talkie until I noticed one of the chef's trip over it. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est?!* _" He exclaimed. Uh oh.

"Anna! Hurry up with that chocolate!" I whispered through the walkie-talkie. "I'm trying!" I heard her reply.

"_Oi! Que faites-vous ici?!** _" I turned around, only to be surprised to see one of the chef's pointing at me. Fortunately, he was the only one who noticed me. "Uh…" I was speechless. What was the best option for me now? And then, I remembered. _Ice! Right! _"_Désolé de cette.***_" I spoke in french, which clearly shocked him. With a flick of a hand, the ground under him turned into ice and he obviously slipped and crashed into the wall behind him.

After that, Anna rushed towards me with a bunch of chocolate in her hands. "What did I miss?" She asked. "Nothing. Let's just get back before they see us." Grabbing a few chocolate, we both ran away.

/

Later, we were outside of Elsa's door and Anna had an enthusiastic expression on her face. She knocked in a cute, certain sequence before asking in a singsong voice. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, smiling. There was no reply, obviously. "We have chocolate for you~" No answer. Anna frowned, until she faced me.

"Can you ask her?" "What? Why me?" I asked. "Maybe she'll come out since she might want to see you since she doesn't know you." _Oh, she knows me very well. _"Come on, please Alice?" She stared at me with cute puppy dog eyes that I swear made me crumble to pieces inside. Blushing slightly, I sighed. "Fine…"

Knowing what I was about to do was going to embarrass me, I gently knocked on the door and spoke softly. "Do…do you want to build a snowman…?"

There was silence for a few seconds though I swear I heard laughter inside, even if Anna couldn't hear it. "I guess she still doesn't want to go out. Let's go." I spoke quickly before grabbing Anna's hand and dragging her away. "But—" "Let's. Go." "…You scare me sometimes Alice." "Not another word."

With that, we left, but I made sure to save a few bars of chocolate with me.

/

Later, at night, I got up like usual after making sure Anna and everyone else was asleep. I grabbed a small satchel from my bedside and placed the chocolate I had saved earlier inside (I cooled it down with my powers of course). Prepared, I left the room and silently sneaked towards Elsa's room.

Once I had reached her room, I plopped down on the floor and knocked on her door. "Elsa?" After a few seconds, I heard her reply. "Y-yeah?" She sounded like she was laughing. Frowning, I spoke. "Don't tell me you're still laughing about earlier." She laughed louder. "Hahaha…it's just really amusing to hear you asking that…" Folding my arms, I glared at the door. "Just so you know, I'm not planning on doing that ever again." "Aww, and I was hoping you would." "Are you mocking me right now?" She laughed again and I pouted. This girl just loved to tease me, didn't she.

Then, I remembered about the chocolate. "Oh yeah, do you want some chocolate? I brought some from earlier." I asked. "You mean you really had chocolate?" She sounded surprised. "What, you thought we didn't?" "Well, yeah. It's a bit hard to get past those French guys." "Let's just say I had a trick up my sleeve. And no, Anna did not see." I heard her sigh in relief. "So…chocolate?" I asked. There was silence for a few moments. She was obviously thinking about it. "Sure."

Smiling, I stood up and she opened the door. When she did, I could see her clearly and she could see me.

She was just like how I saw her four days ago, except she looked a bit more tired. She seemed surprised to see me. "You're…different than I expected." She spoke. "You're…" She paused for a moment. I'm…? "…a bit like me, but cuter." What? I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" "You're hair…it's white like mine." It is? Thank goodness, I thought my hair had changed. "And you're eyes are really blue, just like mine too." Well, my eyes have always been blue. "But I'm cuter," I added. She smiled, giggling softly. "Yeah, in a child-like way." I pouted. I. Am. Not. A. Child!

Shaking my head, I opened my satchel and brought out two bars of chocolate. "Whatever. Here," I gave her one bar while I kept the second one. "Thanks." We then both ate in silence until I had the sudden urge to ask her something.

"May I…come in?" I asked. She didn't reply for a moment before nodding. I then stepped inside and closed the door behind me. When I opened the room, I was slightly surprised to see it was still normal.

I watched as she sat on the bed while I leaned against the wall and sat down. There was only silence between us the entire time as we ate and the only time we would speak is when she would ask for another bar and I would reply.

As we continued to munch on the deliciously mouth-watering chocolate, thoughts ran through my mind. _Should I…tell her? _I thought. I was beginning to get tired of hiding my true identity, I just really wanted to tell someone about whom I was, just _one _person. I'm pretty sure Anna wouldn't understand if I told her now, so I thought that I should just tell her when we're older. But I really wanted to tell someone now. _I think I should._

But, before I could even do anything, her center of attention was outside the window. "Hey, look," I looked outside, and was surprised to see that a single snowflake falling. "A snowflake." I watched as a smile graced on her lips and it made me smile too.

"You know," I spoke up. "They say that if you catch the first winter snowflake, then you can wish for anything and it will come true." She faced me. "Really?" I nodded. "Yup." She then looked outside and walked towards her window. Opening it, she put her hands out and the snowflake landed on her palms.

After a few moments of silence, she closed the window and sat on the bed once more. "What did you wish for?" I asked. She stared sadly at the snowflake in her hand. "That I can build a snowman with Anna again."

Hearing this response, I was deeply shocked. All this time...she just wanted to build a snowman with Anna. No wonder she wouldn't ––_couldn't _reply whenever the five year old would ask her if she wanted to build a snowman. It must've hurt her a lot more than I expected.

Bottling up my feelings, I discarded the idea of telling her my true identity. It might make things worse if an eight year old finds out that her adopted younger sister is actually this goddess from outer space (or so I like to think my kingdom is located).

Mentally shaking the idea out of my head, I began to yawn. "I'm getting sleepy again…" I muttered. "You could sleep here if you want." Elsa offered. "Nah, Anna always comes into my room to wake me up so if I'm not there, she'll probably panic." "That's so like her." We both laughed.

"Anyways, goodnight." I spoke, opening the door. "Goodnight, Alice." She smiled. At that, I closed the door and returned to my room.

No one must _ever _know my secret.

* * *

***What is this?!**

****Hey! What are you doing here?!**

*****Sorry about this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs**

Chapter 5: Their Death Our Beginning

Days and months continued to pass by me as I continued to grow up from my former seven year old state.

Anna still remained clueless about my secret night visits with Elsa and I wanted it to stay that way. Who knows what she would do if she found out.

Elsa, on the other hand, well, I think we've got a lot closer. Mom and dad found out that we've been conversing with each other and allowed us to have certain classes together, Anna not knowing of course.

It was fun growing up with them, though there are some moments that I just can't take.

My powers were beginning to get stronger and stronger, so was Elsa's. We even had to wear gloves at some point. Both of us were beginning to get afraid of ourselves, up to the point where papa (dad) even considered making me stay locked up with Elsa. But we both pleaded not to, for we both knew that Anna would grow lonely once again. I even promised that I would learn to control my powers. Dad hesitantly agreed, of course, but it was totally worth it.

What hurt me, also, was watching Anna knock on Elsa's door everyday. The poor girl knew nothing about our powers or why Elsa avoided her. It hurt both of us, me and Elsa, I mean. It hurt us to see her so sad and lonely, up to the point where she would sometimes talk to the walls; even if I were around.

It was hard for me—for _us. _And so, as we continued to grow up, I had to go through the pain of seeing Anna suffer, the pain of not being able to control my power. It hurt so much…but then I just had to take it all in and seal it within me. It was probably the biggest, painful, life I've ever experienced.

But it didn't end just like that. No… And it all happened in my favorite season. Winter…

/

Today was the day that our parents were going on a business trip. It was the night before they left and Anna was asleep. We were the only ones awake since Elsa was only allowed to leave at night. I was here too since we both shared the same thing, the ability to control ice.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, disappointed. She was already eighteen and I was already seventeen, a year after my original age. We both needed guidance for the next year. "You'll be fine, Elsa, Alice." Mama comforted us.

Papa smiled and held our gloved hands. "Conceal it, don't feel it—" "Don't let them know." We both spoke simultaneously. These were words that held no meaning in my eyes, they were only used to keep us calm, to keep us from losing control.

Our parents smiled and kissed us both on the forehead. "We'll see you in a two weeks."

Who would've known that it was going to be much, much, longer than that.

/

"Papa…mama…why…?"

Three days. It had only been three days since they left, but now…

I stared blankly at _their_ tombstone as rain continued to fall all around me. My eyes were red and so was my nose. My heart felt hollow like the trunks of the trees around us and my mind was completely blank. My clothes were damp thanks to the rain and it made me feel sticky, but I didn't care at all. They were gone.

Next to me, Elsa cried. She was on the ground and was already wet like me. She cried really hard, harder than Anna when I was with the fifteen year old during the funeral that took place earlier that day.

All around us, everything was frozen solid, all thanks to the both of us. We were both sad, of course. We had lost the only support that knew of our powers. It was the saddest day of our lives, the saddest day of my life. It was even sadder than when my biological father died, up to the point where I cried the hardest ever since his death.

I was really angry right now, although. Angry at myself because I took their words for granted. Angry because I didn't get the chance to say goodbye properly. Angry because I didn't keep true to the words they told me to say everyday.

"Argh!" I punched the ground, causing it to turn into ice. But I didn't stop. I continued to punch it and punch it, making spikes of ice sprout out from the ground. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I punched until I could soon no longer feel my hands. I wanted it to stop. I wanted the pain to go away.

"Alice! STOP!" Elsa hugged me and I immediately stopped. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks and my hands were red and my skin had peeled off a bit. "Stop…stop…" Elsa was now crying on me.

I covered my face with my hands. "Mama…papa…"

That was the saddest day of my life and it always will be.

/

That night, I decided to stay with Elsa. We both just lost our only source of support, after all. It hurt a lot to think about it, to think about what had just happened. So, we both needed each other. Sisters who, despite having a lot of differences, have a few great things in common; especially one. The ability of ice and snow.

We both just wanted the pain to go away. We cried so hard that our room froze over completely; even the flakes had stopped moving.

What hurt us most, is hearing Anna out the door. Especially since she was talking to me, too.

"Alice? Elsa?" She called out our names. Her voice was cracked and sad, she had obviously just cried. "Please, I know you're in there…People are asking where you've been…they say have courage, and I'm trying to. You know I'm here for you, just let me in…" Damn it…please…not know… "We only had each other… The three of us…what are we gonna do…?" Anna…no…

"Do you want to build a snowman…?"

And that was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6: 13 Years

Normal Point of View

"Princess Alice? Princess Anna? Please wake up." Mary, maid of the princess' that lived in the castle they were currently in, knocked on the doors of two certain girls. It was late already, she noticed. The girls still hadn't gotten up. What's worse, that day was a very special day.

But, meanwhile, inside a certain silver haired girl's room, the only words she could hear was "Princess" and "up". Sitting up properly, the girl spoke groggily. "What do you mean by up, Mary? Is something on my ceiling again?" Mary giggled outside. "I'm afraid not, Princess Alice. What I meant to say was 'please wake up'." "Oh. Well, I'm wide-awake now." "Yes, it seems so."

"Ugh...what's going on…?" Alice could hear the voice of her younger sister, Anna, from the next room. "Today's your sister's coronation, Princess Anna. Do you not remember?" Mary replied. "Elsa's conoration? Oh right…"

**. . .**

"IT'S CORONATION DAY!"

/

The moment Alice had stepped outside of her room, already changed; she was surprised to see 18-year-old Anna literally dash out her room. They were both changed into their dresses that they only wear on special occasions, and today was a very special one.

"Excited, are we?" Alice smiled, amused. "Oh, Alice. Can't you believe it?" Anna took her older sister's hands as an enthusiastic smile formed on her face. "The gates are finally opening!" "I know. This is the twenty-fifth time you've told me that this week."

Anna just ignored her and began to sing. " The window is open so is that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?" She dragged Alice around the castle, the blue-eyed girl having no control over her sister. "For years we roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they'll be opening up the gates."

Alice felt dizzy as her sister continued to drag her around. She wasn't used to this kind of movement. "There'll be actual real life people. It'll be totally strange. But wow do I feel so ready for this change!" Anna then jumped on one of the contraptions the workers of the castle used to clean the windows. "W-woah, Anna. Don't—" "Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, we'll be dancing through the night."

She didn't know how but suddenly, Alice found them outside in the garden located near the pond. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone."

"I can't wait to meet everyone, Ali!" Anna grinned. "Uhuh…" The said girl spoke as she tried to regain her focus and get rid of the stars circling around her head. Anna suddenly gasped. "What if I meet, the one?" Alice, after regain her focus, rolled her eyes slightly. "Anna, now you're thinking too much—"

"Tonight, imagine me gown and mall. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." And they were in the ballroom. Again. The strange thing was, to Alice, though, was seeing Anna drape a curtain over herself, until accidentally hit herself with the rope of course.

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fare. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." And they were now by the buffet table. Anna stuffed her mouth with chocolate until Alice took the entire plate.

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lived so far!" Strange thing no. 2 (or 3): Anna talking to a bronze figurehead of one of her ancestors (which soon ended up on top of the cake).

"For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever! I might be noticed by someone." And so, they were in the hall of paintings. Alice simply watched as her sister imitated the actions of the girls in the paintings who had happened to be with some guys. "And I know that is totally crazy to dream I found romance! But for the first time in forever! At least I got a chance."

Alice sighed. The twenty-year old was beginning to feel sad for her sister, to think such things. Well, such are the results of a young girl being locked up in a huge castle with only one playmate.

As she continued to watch her sister talk to herself endlessly about "romance" and "people" and words like "for the first time in forever" (Which she noticed has been repeated a lot of times); Alice suddenly felt a strong presence from far away.

She recognised that kind of presence. It was one that belonged to an outsider, someone not from this world. She knew where that person came from, of course. For she was the Goddess of Time and Eternity, the Goddess of Dimensions. She could see EVERYTHING.

"Uh…while you go sing your "For the First Time In Forever" song, I'm going to go somewhere else…" Alice spoke. Anna didn't seem to hear her, although, she was too busy singing to hear, apparently.

With that, Alice ran off on her horse (after going to the stables of course) and headed towards the woods.

/

Alice's Point of View

I can't believe it. A newcomer? And he or she is also from the original world, Earth. But the question is, exactly, why is this person here? Could he or she have wished to enter this world? Humans these days should learn to control themselves.

As I continued to ride my horse, I found myself reminiscing in the past. The rocky path that lead towards my destination still looked the same, just as I saw it thirteen years ago when I was riding with Kristoff.

Kristoff. How is he anyway? Has he become a professional ice harvester? Oh, and Sven too. The reindeer must be larger after these past thirteen years we haven't seen each other. I really miss those two...

Before I realized it, I had reached my destination: The Valley of Rocks. Jumping down my horse, I called out. "Hello? I need to speak to your elder." And all of a sudden, the rocks surrounding me turned into trolls and they seemed amazed to see me.

"Who are you?" One of them asked. "Uh, my name is princess Alice of Arendelle." I replied. "But we thought the King and Queen only had two daughters." Another spoke. "I'm sort of a special case. I was adopted." Whispers then began to roam around the area as I listened to them.

"Child," The elder troll I saw long ago approached me. Just by looking at him straight in the eyes, I could already feel all his years of wisdom and knowledge. "Could you be the Goddess of Time?" He asked suddenly. I widened my eyes. How did he know? "Y-yes." I replied.

"Come then." He then began to lead me to a different part of the forest, a bit farther from the valley. "You must have already felt _her _presence, haven't you?" He asked. Was he talking about the outsider? "I have. Her presence felt familiar yet different, it was like fire." I told him. "You are very spot on, my Queen." Spot on? What does he mean by that?

"We are here," Soon, we stopped in front of a small cottage. I don't know why but I had this strong urge not to go in. It's as if my inner core refused to go in. "Do not fear, Queen." The troll spoke. "For fear leads to danger, and this one is nothing to fear." Although slightly hesitant, I followed his words and stepped in. When I did, I saw a girl sitting on the bed near the fireplace.

She had scarlet red hair with streaks of orange by the tips that reminded me of burning fire. Her eyes were burning red and it felt warm to continue to stare at them. Who was this girl?

"Queen, this Luna." The troll introduced. The girl stood up and looked at me. She seemed surprised to see me. Was there something on my face? "Are you…Elsa? Could the coronation already be over?" She knew about the coronation? How? "I'm afraid to tell you this, but you have mistaken me for my older sister. I am her younger sister, Alice." The girl shook her head, as if she was slightly insulted. "Impossible. Elsa only had one little sister and that is Anna. The movie was all about the both of them only." Movie?

"Excuse me, but did you mention the word "movie"?" I asked. "Yeah. You know, Frozen. The movie based off the Snow Queen but ended up being completely different?" Movie? Frozen? Snow Queen?

At that moment, everything came hurling back at me.

/

"_Alice__, do you want to watch Frozen?" A familiar, motherly face stared at me with eyes that matched mine. A smile was graced on this person's face as I stared right back at them. "Of course I do! I kept on telling you this over and over before. Why do you think I tried to run away yesterday?" I folded my arms, frowning slightly. A man that I shared the same hair color with laughed. _

"_You have? It seems that your _ and _ are growing old." "Well, duh. You guys are like, what? 50?"_

"_So, do you want to watch it?" The woman asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Yup! And if it's as good as I thought it is, then I'll love it forever and ever!"_

_/_

"…forever and ever…" "Queen?"

I snapped out of my trance. What was with that sudden flashback? And who were those people? I'm seriously confused. I've been having these flashbacks and dreams ever since I got here.

Shaking my head, I faced the troll. "Yes?" "I was explaining about why Luna is here." The troll (I think his name was Grand Pabbie) told me. "Ah, right. Could you start over again please?" "Of course."

"Luna, as you well know, comes from a different dimension, a different world. The reason she is here, though, is because the movie seemed to have different plans. Luna, here, has to accompany Anna and Kristoff to save Elsa. Since she has the ability of fire, then it seems it she will come in great use. But," Grand Pabbie stopped. "But?" Both Luna and I asked. "There are certain things she has to accomplish. First, she has to make sure that she and Kristoff's relationship are strong. They _must_ end up together. Second, she will get hit by Elsa's, or possibly your, ice magic. Third, when Anna saves herself, Kristoff must be the one to save Luna with a kiss."

After nodding my head, I noticed Luna was blushing. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "It's just that…I really like Kristoff. So, doing all this is just…really something great for me. Especially since it's all real." I simply nodded. So the girl has a crush on Kristoff. Good for her then, at least it won't take long to save to my two sisters.

"But there is one more thing," Grand Pabbie added. "Luna, unlike you, will soon have her memories replaced with ones of her growing up here with us. So when that time happens, you must make sure she does not interfere with the story line and make sure that she accomplishes her tasks. You, too, must not interfere." He was obviously talking to me.

"So, wait, I'll be having memories of her too?" I asked. "You should be having them right now."

And he was right.

At that very moment, different memories flooded my mind. In those memories, Luna came to us when I was 13 and she became our royal messenger. She rides a reindeer name Svena (rip off of Sven!) that is technically the opposite gender of Sven. She became close to us, the princess', since then.

After that, I stared at Luna and it felt as if I've known her my entire life. "Well…since that's done…uh, let's get back to the castle." I spoke awkwardly. "Yeah…" Luna nodded. Smiling at Grand Pabbie, I then returned to my horse while Luna rode Svena.

"Let's go."

/

Luna's Point of View

As I rode next to the Princess (Who is apparently also a Queen), I felt strange. Whenever I looked at her, it felt as if I've known her for as long as I can remember. Has she really been here longer than I have? What if…?

I shook my head. No. That can't be possible. She couldn't have possibly met Kristoff too and developed some sort of relationship…could she? I glanced at the princess warily. She better not have…I can't ruin my chance to be with Kristoff.

/

Alice's Point of View

I swear this girl is creeping me out.

It had been an hour since we returned to the castle and I can't help but notice Luna has been looking at me. It's really creepy, honestly. I don't think I've felt anyone do this to me in my entire lifetime. Ugh.

Ignoring the stares I keep receiving, I faced Luna. "Since I can tell you know how the movie goes pretty well, you must remember not to interfere in any moment, alright?" I reminded her. "I know. You don't have to tell me again." She spoke, irritated. What's with this girl's attitude?

"Princess Alice!" A servant called out to me and I faced him. "Your sister's coronation is about to begin." He told me. "Thank you." I smiled. I faced Luna once more. "Remember to behave during the coronation."

With that, we both walked to the church where my older sister's, Elsa's, coronation was about to begin.

/

"I now deem you Queen of Arendelle."

I watched as Elsa slowly took the scepter and (something fancy). She was very nervous, her gloves were off, after all. Heck, even I was nervous. I was worried that her powers would lose control and she would freeze the entire thing.

She glanced at me, as if asking if she was doing well. I smiled a bit anxiously and gave a small thumbs up. She seemed slightly relieved to see that, but then the scepter and (that other thing) slowly began to freeze up that she hastily placed them back on the royal purple cushion.

Mentally sighing in relief, I noticed Anna smile at someone in the back. Glancing behind us, I saw a familiar face. It was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. If I remember correctly, he tries to marry Anna but then Elsa immediately disagrees. If that's the case, so will I since I get sick of guys like him.

After the coronation, I told Luna to go wait in the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post where Anna will soon go to later. I don't really remember what follows after that but we'll just see what happens next.

Finding myself standing in front of Elsa's door, I didn't knock and simply entered. "Elsa—oof!" I was suddenly greeted by a hug as the door closed behind me. At first, I was too surprised to even know who it was, but then I recognised the crown and the silver hair similar to mine. It was Elsa.

"Oh, Alice," She pulled back and stared at me with a look of relief mixed with anxiety. "I was so worried back there. I thought that I would freeze it!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her warmly. "Calm down, sis. Everything's over now, it will only be for today." I tried to soothe her to calm down. "You're right, thank you." She smiled back.

"You should rest for now. There will be many people later, at the ball." "Yeah. Thank you again, Alice." "You're welcome, Elsa. I'll see you later."

And at that I left the room.

/

"Princess Alice of Arendelle."

I calmly walked next to Elsa who smiled at me. I smiled back and stood next to her. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna awkwardly walked in which I found amusing. She waved slightly at the crowd and stood a bit farther away from Elsa. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand next to us. "But—" "Before you even ask, yes, you are allowed to stand here." I smiled teasingly at her. She blushed due to embarrassment. I love having a little sister.

After that, the party began and I made sure to let the two siblings have their moments.

"You look beautiful," Elsa smiled at Anna. I nodded as I watched from a corner. Good start. "What? Me?" Anna pointed at herself, surprised. An obvious reaction. "Well, um, you look beautifuller—Wait, no, uh—You look more beautiful, I mean." I giggled softly. She is such an awkward kid.

The two soon began talking about chocolate and it made me want to join in their conversation. But I couldn't. Damn it.

Suddenly, though, their conversation was interrupted when an old man approached them. "Queen Elsa, the Duke of Weaseltown-" "Weselton! I mean, Weselton, your highness." The man bowed. Just by looking at him I already didn't like him. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Elsa bowed while Anna followed suite. "Where is Princess Alice?" He asked. "Oh yeah, where is she?" Anna spoke casually. I face palmed. For an 18-year-old, she has a lot to learn.

Seeing as if it was my cue, I stepped in. "It is nice to meet you, sir Duke of Weselton." I smiled. "The pleasure is mine as well, princess Alice. Excuse me but is it alright if I dance with your sister, Queen Elsa?"

I widened my eyes and faced Elsa who seemed to be amused at the thought of me dancing with him. What was worse was that he was dancing like a chicken. I rapidly shook my head, pleading for her to disagree. I swear if she says yes then I am going to— "Well, I wouldn't mind," NO! "But my youngest sister, Anna, seems to want to dance instead." YES! "What? But Elsa, I—" Anna was cut off when she was dragged away by the duke.

Both Elsa and me laughed at the sight of her dancing with him. I laughed harder when he forced her to dance weirdly. Feeling as if I couldn't laugh any more, I excused myself and went outside.

When I did, the fresh cold sea air immediately greeted me. The stars were already out and I was amazed to see them glow brightly above me. "Nothing better than my favorite time of day, night." I smiled.

After a really long while, I could hear singing in the distance. Looking around me, I was surprised to see Anna singing with Prince Hans. Oh, was it already Love Is An Open Door?

"…Love is open door, love is an open door! Love is an open door with you," "With you," "With you, "With you!" "Love is open door…"

I shook my head. Oh, Anna…if only you knew. Sighing, I walked back inside. Better wait for when they come to Elsa.

/

How did things turn to end up like this?

I sat on the snow as I looked up at Anna who was laughing at me. You see, currently, I was trapped in a pile of snow after riding on a horse with Anna that just had to run away and make me jump off and land into this annoying pile of snow.

I was seriously pissed off, actually. I could still remember when I was trapped like this 13 years ago.

"And here I thought I would be free from snow piles…apparently not." I grumbled. "Oh my gosh, Ali. You look hilarious!" Anna laughed. "Yeah, go laugh while I freeze to death." I rolled my eyes. Oh wait, I can't freeze to death since I am ice. "Oh come on. You can get out of there yourself." Anna smiled. "Have you forgotten that I am currently wearing a dress and that this snow is big enough to bury me?" "Fine, fine."

She then helped me up and I dusted the snow on me. Sometimes, I just don't like snow.

"Anyways, how are we going to find Elsa?" I asked as I folded my arms. "I don't know…but we have to find her. We need to stop the winter." She spoke with confidence. I smiled and nodded.

You see, it had just been two hours since Elsa refused to give Anna and Hans her blessings, even I refused. After that, they both got into an argument (that I was somehow mixed into) and Elsa ran away, causing an eternal winter. Despite being mad at me too, Anna still let me come along and here we are now.

"We should get going." I told her. She agreed and we began walking.

/

I really don't know how long it's been. Hours, at most. It was already night time but we still haven't found the cabin yet. I was getting tired, honestly. If only I could make an ice reindeer or car...but wait, cars don't exist here and you'd be needing an engine to make it work.

Mentally groaning, we continued to walk.

"Snow...it had to be snow..." Anna complained as we walked up the mountain. "She couldn't have had tropical powers that covered the fjord with white sands and warm heat..." I giggled at this. Well, maybe I should have had that power.

Suddenly, though, we could see a fire in the distance. Could that be the cabin? "Fire!" Anna exclaimed. "Wait, Anna, be careful––" But then she fell down the hill, accidentally pulling me down in the process.

Soon, we landed in a river (which sort of broke our fall) and it was freezing cold, for Anna, at least. Luckily, thanks to my awesome abilities, my dress was saved from having it frozen due to the water and the cold air, but it left my dress damp and wet. Anna, on the other hand...

I sweat dropped as I watched her literally waddle towards the cabin (that was right in front of us) due to the fact that her clothes were completely frozen. "Cold, cold, cold, cold," I tried to control my laughter as I watched her walk like that. It was certainly an amusing sight to see.

Entering the cabin, Anna didn't notice Luna just sitting by the winter supplies fast asleep. "I'll get the supplies. Go wake Luna up and wait for me outside." I told her. "Luna? Oh!" Finally noticing the red head, she walked towards her while I talked to Oaken.

"Yoohoo! Big summer blow out." He spoke with a smile. "Uh...yeah, um," I placed a hand on the table. "Do you have a two sets of boots? And warm clothes?" I asked. "That would be at the winter section." He pointed towards the said section and I looked at it. The section was nearly empty. The only things left were two pairs of boots, winter clothes, a rope, and a pickaxe.

Mentally sighing, I walked towards the winter section and picked up the boots and clothes. "Also, did you happen to see a young woman––the Queen, perhaps––come here?" I asked as I walked back to the counter. "The only ones crazy enough to come here in this storm are you girls, my dear." Oaken replied.

Suddenly, although, the door opened, revealing a large man completely covered with snow. "And him." Oaken finished.

The man had familiar shaggy blonde hair and was completely covered with snow. Half of his face was covered with a white bandana and he also wore a black beanie. He stared down at me and I felt very uncomfortable under his gaze. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Carrots." Carrots? Do I look like a carrot to him?! He suddenly pointed behind me. "Behind you." Realising that there were carrots behind me, I instantly moved away. "O-oh. Sorry."

He just ignored me and grabbed the carrots. He then walked over to the winter section and grabbed the only remaining rope and pickaxe.

Seeing him carry those, it reminded me of a certain someone I knew when I was seven.

"Oh, and where did you come from?" Oaken asked. "The Northern mountain." The man replied instantly. "The Northern mountain..." I repeated silently. Could that be where Elsa is? If I'm correct (and I always am), that's the mountain that always snows, right? Elsa must be there then!

"That will be forty gold." Oaken told him, looking at the items on the table. The man widened his eyes and removed his bandana. When he did, I was surprised to see who it was. "Forty? Are you joking?"

As he began his one-sided argument. I couldn't help but mutter his name.

"Kristoff?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, only my OCs.**

Chapter 7: Getting To Know Each Other

I continued to stare at him. As I did so, my heart was beginning to pound faster than before and my palms began to get sweaty. Everything felt hot as I continued to stare at him.

I noticed a lot of things changed about him. He was taller, that was an obvious fact. He was…muscular. And, he was more…ahem, _handsome_.

I shook my head, realising where I was getting at. He was supposed to end up with Luna. Not me. And I need to make sure it stays that way.

"Excuse me, but," I looked at him. "Did something magical happen on the Northern Mountain?"

"Yes," He looked at me, agitated. Wait, doesn't he recognise me? "Now stay back while I handle this crook here."

Suddenly, Oaken stood up and wow, was he tall.

"What did you call me?"

After a while, he ended up getting kicked out by Oaken. His stuff were still on the counter and I was beginning to get sorry for him. Sighing, I bring out my pouch once again and pay for his things.

/

Luna's Point of View

I was there when he came in. And I was there when she stared at him as if she knew him much longer than I did. I saw the longing in her eyes as she stared at him. I bet she didn't even realise it either.

"Who was that?" Anna asked. I looked away.

"Don't know." I replied.

"Well, whoever he is, I think Alice likes him!" She smiled.

Was she seriously saying this in front of my face? This wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place.

"There's no such thing as love as first sight," I muttered to myself.

What a hypocrite I was.

/

Alice's Point of View

After exiting the cabin and giving Anna her clothes, I told her to change since I already did.

When she left, I saw Luna glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

She looked away.

"Nothing."

Although confused, I shrugged and walked towards the shed where I heard singing.

"…Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?" I peeked inside and was surprised to see Kristoff singing with and over-grown Sven who was currently eating hay. "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Everyone of em's bad except you." He spoke in a silly way, as if he was singing for Sven.

I giggled at this, of course. It wasn't everyday you see someone talking for their reindeer.

"But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?" He sang for himself. "Once again that's true, for all except you." Sven moved as if he was the one speaking. "You got me buddy, let's call it a night. Good night. Don't let the frostbites bite…"

Realising that their little show was over and that they were about to sleep, I immediately stepped in. "Nice duet," I smiled, closing the door behind me.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you." Kristoff sighed. "What do you want?"

Gripping my bag tightly, I spoke. "I want you to take me and my friends up the Northern Mountain."

Shaking his head, he replied. "Sorry, but I don't take people up the mountain." "Oh? I guess you won't be needing this then..."

Smirking, I raised the bag of supplies in my hand and he simply stared at me, confused. I then threw the bag towards him and he caught it with ease. Opening it, I was amused by the look of surprise on his face.

Looking back at me, he seemed to be slightly annoyed but leaned back and covered his face with his beanie. "We leave at dawn," He spoke. "And you forgot Sven's carrots."

"You mean these carrots?" I then tossed the second bag towards him and a bunch of carrots fell out. "We leave now." I finished.

Suddenly, though, I felt something heavy tackle me down and I felt something warm and slimy lick me. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see Sven licking me. Well, at least the reindeer still remembers me.

"Woah, what are you doing Sven?" Kristoff immediately pulled the reindeer back while I stood up and wiped my face with my handkerchief. "Strange. He doesn't normally do that." Kristoff told me as he folded his arms. "He's usually shy around strangers."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But anyways––"

"Alice? Oh, there you are!" Anna suddenly barged in and approached me. "I was looking for you. Luna said she didn't know where you went so I got worried."

"Sorry for that then." I smiled sheepishly.

"Huh? Why is this guy here?" Anna asked. She suddenly gasped.

"Don't tell me…! Oh, if you did anything funny with my sister I swear I will hit you with a frying pan!" Anna glared at him.

"Calm down, Anna," I held her back, realising what she was talking about. "Nothing happened between us."

"Well…" She glared at the man once more. "…if you say so."

"What happened in here?" Luna then entered and stopped dead in her tracks after spotting Kristoff.

Remembering what Grand Pabbie told us, I mentally sighed and walked towards the girl. Seriously, she needs to learn to take things into her own hands. Approaching her, I pushed her from behind, causing her to be closer to Kristoff.

"Well, since we're all her now, why don't we introduce ourselves to our little friend here." I was obviously talking about Kristoff. "I will start first. My name is Princess Alice d' Autriche of Arendelle."

"Huh? But Ali that isn't your –" I clamped my hand over Anna's mouth to prevent her form saying anymore. I placed a finger over my mouth, telling her to keep quiet about it.

"That sounds like a fancy name," Kristoff spoke.

"It does doesn't it?" Wait, did we have this conversation before? Oh yeah, back when we first met…

Realizing it was Anna's turn, I nudged her in the arm and at first she didn't understand, but then she remembered what we were doing and spoke. "Uh, I am Princess Anna Regale of Arendelle." She spoke a bit awkwardly. Really, Anna. You should work on your social skills.

Next was Luna.

"My name is Luna Fiamme, it's nice meeting you." Luna flashed a smile at Kristoff who seemed to blush at it. Better praise her for that later. But still…what is this unshakable feeling?

"Kristoff Bjorgman," He simply said before covering his face with his beanie. "Now go to sleep all of you."

"No, we leave now." Anna demanded.

He was about retort back but then I reminded him of his supplies after showing them to him. "…Fine."

Anna and I high-fived while Kristoff grunted and stood up. Exiting the shed, we were greeted by two sleds. In my "fake" memories, I remember that Luna also has a sled.

"So, this is the sitting arrangement," I spoke aloud. "Anna will sit with Kristoff, and I will sit with Luna."

"But can't you just make an ic—" I glared at Luna who immediately zipped her mouth.

"What? Why do I have to sit with this guy?" Anna gave Kristoff a distasteful glance before facing me.

"Because I said so, Anna."

Despite seeing her strong feelings of resistance for Kristoff, Anna still followed through my orders and got into the sled.

"Let's go."

/

The ride was going to be a long one, I knew that very well. What made it amusing though, was the conversation between Anna and Kristoff. They were arguing about Anna wanting to get married to a guy she just met (aka Hans) and how it soon turned into one about Kristoff saying that guys eat their (the stuff in their nose). The last one was disgusting, I know. But then it must be true since I don't really see the men here as the elegant type. After that, they suddenly began talking about Kristoff's friends who were apparently love experts. Anna didn't buy it, neither did I; but Luna seemed so entranced that she believed it.

Suddenly though, the sled stopped and Kristoff immediately told Anna to keep quiet. He could hear it, Luna too. It was the sounds of wolves behind us. Looking back, we could see red eyes glowing in the darkness.

I noticed Luna and Kristoff make eye contact before we suddenly sped off in the speed of light.

"What are they?" Anna asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Wolves." I immediately replied.

"Wolves?!"

"What do we do?" Luna asked from our side.

"I got this," Kristoff said. "Just don't fall off and don't get eaten." He was obviously referring to Anna.

"But I wanna help!" Anna exclaimed.

This girl can be really stubborn sometimes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?"

Is it just me or are things getting interesting? Whoops, better duck.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked, kicking a wolf back onto the road.

"It's true love!" Anna got his guitar and used it to hit a wolf attacking from behind. Nice one, I should make a mental note to praise her for that.

"Woooaaah!" All of a sudden, Kristoff was grabbed from the side by one of the wolves.

"Kristopher!" Anna called out to him. Haha, Kristopher...

"It's Kristoff!" He immediately shouted back, until the wolves bit him on his shoes.

Trying to hold back my laughter, I looked around Luna's sled for any materials that could help him. Spotting a bundle of hay (or was it cloth...?), I took it.

"Fire, fire," I looked around frantically for any burning object. Anna was holding one, but knowing her, she might accidentally drop it and we'd lose our only source of fire.

"Alice!"

I looked at Luna, only to see her left hand burning with fire.

"Need fire?" She asked, smirking.

"Could've told me sooner." I mumbled, before setting the hay/cloth on fire.

"Duck!" I shouted, before throwing the burning hay/cloth (I seriously don't know which one it is).

"AAAHHH!" Before he could get hit, he immediately ducked and it effectively hit the wolves. "You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't, right?" I smiled, watching as Anna helped him back on the sled.

"They're still on our trail!" Anna exclaimed.

Looking back, I saw the wolves running even faster than before. Man, wolves can be so desperate sometimes.

"We have to find a way to lose them," Luna said, before looking at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. What was she looking at me like that before? Was there something on my––Oh...

Finally realising what she meant, I sighed and looked behind. I just pray Anna doesn't see this...

With a flick of hand, ice suddenly coated the ground behind us, causing the wolves to slip, delaying them.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Mother Nature?" I said, making sure to show no sign of magic.

"Wait!" Kristoff motioned us to look ahead.

When we did so, we were shocked to see a cliff up ahead and we were heading towards it. Fast.

"JUMP!"

Oh no...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Talking Snowman

_"Hey,"_

_I looked down at the girl in front of me. She was sitting on the sand, alone. I don't know why but there was something about her that intrigued me, something strange. For some reason, it felt like we were supposed to meet. Destiny, I suppose? Nah, I wouldn't want to use that word on the same gender._

_I watched as she looked up to face me. Her burning red eyes clashing with my icy blue ones. We were different, from the color of our hair to the color of our eyes. We were definitely supposed to meet. _

_Smiling, I offered my hand and spoke._

_"I'm Alice, what's your name?" _

_She simply looked at my hand, staring at it as if she had never seen another hand except hers before. It amused me, of course. She really was a unique girl for someone my age. _

_After a while, she finally took my hand and I helped her up. _

_"I'm _." She said, giving me a small smile._

_"Do you want to play?" I asked._

_Immediately, she nodded. Wow, did this girl really need company!_

_"Come on then!" I grinned. With that, I took her hand and dragged her to a certain part of the playground_

_We played different kinds of games, games that I realized she still hasn't played yet. It was fun, really fun. I like this kind of fun. It's better than playing with video games all day (but it's not as better as playing video games WITH someone)._

_Soon, at the end of the day, we had to part._

_"Promise me you'll come tomorrow, kay?" I said, sticking out my pinky. _

_"Of course." She smiled, intertwining her finger with mine. _

_"It's a promise."_

_/_

"Alice...Alice..."

I groaned, turning in my sleep as I tried to ignore the irritating voice in my ears. I wanted my sleep, goddamit.

"Go away..." I muttered softly, before slowly falling asleep.

"ALICE!"

"OW!"

All of a sudden I felt something really really REALLY hot touch me. It was so hot that I think that it might've actually melt my heart!

...Nah.

Startled from the sudden pain, I immediately jumped and landed on the ground on my two feet. My eyes were wide and it felt like I was suddenly struck by lightning. No...worse than lightning; fire.

"Whothewhatthewhere?" I say quickly; too quickly, actually. I couldn't even understand what I, myself, was saying.

"Experiment success." I heard Luna say next to me. Looking at her, I glared. She must've touched me with her fire, didn't she?

"Experiment success?" I repeated, still keeping my glare on her.

"I just wanted to see if you would react to fire," She smirked. "Didn't expect it to."

"I'm not _always_ immune to heat." I say, slightly calming down. "Just like how ice is not immune to fire. So stay away."

"Sure, sure." She smiled again while I simply rolled my eyes.

"Where are Kristoff and Anna?" I ask, looking around.

"They went ahead. Told _me_ to wake you up." Spoke with an irritated tone. What was she so annoyed at?

"And do you know where they are?"

"No. But Sveina can track them down."

"Oh. Anyways," I walked towards the sled. Wait...where is the sled? "Um, where is the sled?"

"It crashed after we jumped. You hit yourself on the head when we landed so you remained unconscious and didn't see Kristoff nearly fall off cliff." She spoke nonchalantly.

"Kristoff nearly fell off the cliff?!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, I felt rush of worry enter me. Is he alright? Is he hurt? Wait, why am I so worried? Ugh. Ever since this crazy adventure started, I've begun to get confused of even myself. What happened to me?

"Yeah, but don't worry," She flashed a smile at me. Is that...pride, I see? What is she so proud about? "I saved him before he could fall."

I sighed in relief. Well, at least it helps to know that he's not hurt.

But...what's with me? I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt slight jealousy within me after hearing _she _saved him. Why?

Shaking these thoughts, I faced her.

"Anyways, let's go." I said.

"Yeah." She agreed, nodding.

All of a sudden, although, the moment she moved, she fell to the ground.

"Agh!" She groaned in pain, alarming me immediately.

Rushing to her side, I crouched to her height.

"Luna? Are you alright?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"F-fine..." She muttered loud enough for me to hear. "Just...slowly losing memories here."

Memories? Oh right...Grand Pabbie told us that she would lose her memories of her past life, didn't he? Luna...

"Do you think you'll be okay?" I asked. I need to make sure that she can still make it through.

"Of course. I mean, once all my memories are gone, I'll be completely fine, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll be a completely different person."

"That's fine with me," She suddenly stood up, looking at the forest. "As long as I can end up with him then I'll be happy."

"Luna..."

At that moment, my heart began to ache. This feeling...I felt it before. It was when she smiled at Kristoff and he blushed. Great, I have a feeling this won't go away any time soon.

Standing up as well, I spoke a little glumly.

"Let's...let's go." I spoke slowly.

She seemed to notice my sudden change of mood, but made no motion to ask me. Thanks, really.

And so, we left.

/

After how many hours, we were finally able to catch up with Anna and Kristoff and found them in a place with strange trees.

The area was actually really beautiful. The frozen drops sparkled brightly as the sun's light hit it, causing the area to brighten up beautifully.

"Anna! Kristoff!" I call out to them, getting off Sveina as I did so.

"Ali! Luna! There you are!" Anna smiled as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried that you wouldn't be able to reach us!"

"Yeah. She's been rambling about you guys ever since we left." Kristoff groaned, rolling his eyes. "But I knew you would make it."

I smiled at this. It made happy to know that my little sister was worried about us. I was also happy that Kristoff trusted us enough to know that we would be alright.

"But seriously, where is this place?" Luna asked, looking around curiously. "I never knew winter could be this beautiful..."

"Yeah, it really is beautiful isn't it?"

We suddenly heard a voice behind us.

At first, I thought it was Sven since he suddenly approached us. But then, I realized that it couldn't be him. What was I thinking? Ugh, I'm beginning to think that going on this adventure wasn't such a good idea. It somehow affected my awesome, intelligent brain cells!

"But it's so white! You know, how about a little color?"

I looked at Anna who looked at me and we both shrugged. Kristoff seemed to be confused too, based on the look on his face. Luna seemed terrified. Haha, if only cameras were invented already...

As we listened to the voice ramble on about adding colors to snow (I was strangely bothered when it mentioned yellow with snow...), I felt a presence slowly approach us.

"...Am I right?"

All of a sudden, a strange small, _talking_ snowman appeared in between us. He was shaped a little oddly, for a snowman. Oh, and did I mention that he was TALKING?

We gasped upon looking at him, and Anna instantly screamed as she kicked him away. Landing in Kristoff's hands, I watched as he stared at it weirdly.

"You're creepy," He spoke before throwing it back at Anna.

"I don't want it!"

"Backatchya."

And as this happened, Luna and I were already on the ground, laughing at the sight. We watched as the snowman's body moved back and forth from one person to another, wanting its head back.

Oh, Chronus...I _seriously_ should bring a camera here one day...

"Please don't drop me." The snowman begged.

"Come on, it's just a head!" Kristoff reasoned, throwing it back once more to Anna.

"No!" Anna still refused.

"Alright, we got off on a bad start." The (still) talking snowman realized.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna then threw the head back to its original body, ending up upside down.

As we watched it stand up, head still upside down, it seemed confused after looking at us.

"Wait, wait, what am I looking at?" It questioned, staring at us confusingly. "Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Luna, having recovered from her previous laughing state (while I still lay here, laughing), then stood up and approached the snowman.

"Alright, wait one second," She then placed the head in its proper position, it smiling when it finally could see probably once again.

"Thank you." He thanked Luna.

"Your welcome." She smiled back.

"Now I'm perfect!"

Perfect? I gazed at the snowman, (finally) recovered from my laughing state. As I did, I noticed one thing missing; his nose.

"Well...almost." I say, before taking a carrot from Kristoff's bag.

"It was like my whole life turned upside down––wooah!"

_WHOOP!_

I jammed the carrot into his head a little too strongly, causing it to go through his head and pop out from behind, leaving only the tip.

"I-I'm sorry, are you alright?" I ask, laughing slightly at the sight.

"Head rush!" He shook his head, before looking down at the carrot placed into him. "Are you kidding me?"

At first, I was worried that I had done something bad. But looking at Luna's face, it looked like she wasn't worried at all, like she knew what was going to happen next.

"...It's wonderful!"

What?

I watched as he spun around, smiling gleefully.

"I've always wanted a nose!" He said excitedly, leaning slightly towards me. "It's so cute, it's like a little bitty unicorn..."

And as he said this, I noticed Anna approach from behind and push the carrot in, causing it to go through his head once again but in its full form.

"Woah!" He seemed surprised at this but looked at his "nose" once again. "Oh, I love it even more."

He smiled at us, staring at us with wide eyes that shone with pure innocence I would always see when I looked at Anna back when we were children. A child's innocence.

"Okay, let's start things over," He said. "Hello everyone, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

Olaf? Have I heard that name before? Anna used to mention it when we were kids...and I think that's what she would name every snowman we would build before.

"Olaf?" Anna seemed surprised. Was there something wrong with the name? Was it somehow––

Oh.

Instantly, I knew why she was surprised. If I recall, Elsa told me about the night before their little "incident" that had caused their thirteen-year separation. She told me that they built a snowman named Olaf.

As the conversation continued, I noticed Luna hold her head in pain and sit on the snow slowly. Don't tell me it's happening again...

Sitting next to her, I ask, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

She looks at me, giving me the same smile from hours ago.

"Of course." She answered. "I just...don't know why I feel like I'm beginning to forget things."

Don't know why?

I stare at her, worried. It had finally begun. The process of her losing her memories was nearing completion, and I strangely felt like I didn't want her to forget her past. It was like her past was connected to mine, somehow.

"And what are your names?"

I look at Olaf who was staring at me with those eyes of his again.

"I'm Alice," I say. "And this is Luna."

"Oh." He smiled, before facing Kristoff. "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"Sven." Anna replied, thinking that he was talking about the said reindeer.

"Uhuh. And who's the reindeer?" He faced Sven this time, making Luna and I laugh once more.

"Why're they laughing?"

"Don't know," Anna didn't seem to get our sense of humor. Better tell her to stop reading those crappy books cause she seriously has terrible taste. "And that's Sven."

At that moment, I notice Kristoff glare at me slightly as if he was telling me it wasn't funny. Giggling slightly, I speak softly so that only he can hear it.

"It most certainly is." I smile while he just continued to glare at me. This time, although, his cheeks are slightly red. I wonder why?

After that, Olaf and Anna conversed with the snowman replying with a lot of "Yeah, why?"s and it made me laugh, especially since he practically smacked Kristoff after the ice harvester took his arm.

After that, Olaf suddenly began singing after the topic had suddenly been directed to summer.

"Bees'll buzz, kids will blow dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer."

For some reason, I could see his imagination of summer. Either it's because I'm the Queen of Time, or this is really happening.

"A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summeeer."

He was on the beach. The beach. Why the beach of all things hot?

"I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm..."

It melts. That's what happens. And that's what's going to happen to a snowman during summer.

"And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!"

Are those...sandmans? Wait, what do you even call them?

"Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo."

Ok. First, a snowman in summer. Second, sandman...men. And now a dancing seagull? Is it just me or is this summer getting a bit out of hand?

"The hot and the cold are just so intense, put them together it just makes sense!"

Now that rhymed. Wait, hasn't it been rhyming for the past one or two minutes?

"Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a––"

Puddle.

"––Happy snowman!"

Ugh.

"When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam..."

He literally had steam come out of him. Seriously. How unreal can this song get?!

"And the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too."

I looked at the sandwich in my hand, then back at the others who seemed as much as confused as I was. Since when did we get here?!

"When I finally do what frozen things do in summeeer!"

"I'm so gonna tell him." Krisoff said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Do that and I'll make sure you're an ice popsicle." I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear that.

"IN SUMMEEEEER!"


End file.
